


Knotting

by Frog_heart_00



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BAsed on Reylo prompt, Ben has doubts, Ben is Reysexual, Ben is just so in love with Rey, Ben is oblivious, Ben is reading the wrong thing, Ben shouldn't listen to his friends for advice, Crack-ish, F/M, Funny, Rey shows him the way, a LOT of reference to an ABO, a bit of smut, ben WAS a virgin until rey showed up, ben's trying his darnest, ben's trying to make rey happy, but ben is soft and is willing to try anything to make his girl happy, references to ABO, the closest thing to an ABO i'll ever get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_heart_00/pseuds/Frog_heart_00
Summary: Curious Cat Prompt:Virgin Ben want to please his girlfriend. Phasma suggests to read fanfiction. Too bad he immediately stumbles on ABO.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Phasma, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46
Collections: Thirstie Gifting Season 2019 - The Thirst Order





	Knotting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melon_doodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melon_doodles/gifts).



> Happy Holidays to my lovely thirsty,[melon_doodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melon_doodles/pseuds/Melon_doodles/)
> 
> Here's your fic. I generally avoid ABO fics but I did an exception for you and managed to come up with a very short crack-ish one shot. I sincerely hope you like it!! :D

_“Look Ben, if you’re not sure whether Rey is satisfied, just go read some fanfiction, people will make their heroes do the raunchiest things.” Gwen suggested. “You might get some ideas for the bedroom.”_

_Poe Dameron’s eye bolted and leaned on the table, tapping Ben’s shoulder. “There’s a lot of good smutty Harry Potter fics out there.” He whistled and nodded his head eagerly before eagerly tapping on his phone._

_Ben gulped._

_Smut?_

\------

He was thrusting with every inch of strength in his body, groaning and growling loudly. His back and chest were covered in sweat, and Ben Solo had to admit, despite his stamina, he was starting to grow tired.

But he didn’t stop.

_Why the fuck isn’t it swelling?_ He fumed at himself, all the while continuing to move his pelvis in and out of Rey, his current _girlfriend_ , his _first_ girlfriend, his _first everything_. Squeezing her tits, feeling her womb, Ben looked down at her as she had her eyes closed and her mouth wide open as she responded by pushing her hips up, humming her delight.

They had been going at it for over half an hour, a record if Ben remembered correctly, and though they were having a great time, Ben couldn’t forget about his awkward problem.

He wasn’t _swelling_ up.

In between gasps, the moaning, the thrusting, he opened one eye and looked down at his dick, at her cunt, to see if anything was changing down there. _What the fuck was he doing wrong?_ It said that it swelled up before he’d cum, and he had been close several times already (how could he not with the freckled beauty that was beneath him, wriggling, moaning his name, scratching his back) but still, he wasn’t feeling anything happening if not for the familiar tightening in his balls.

_Maybe first times are always awkward and long._

Not one to give up so easily, dearly wanting to surprise and satisfy his girlfriend, Ben took a deep breath and continued his plundering, lowering himself on top of her, kissing her tenderly, sucking her rosy tits, sucking her neck.

_Yes!_

_Sucking her neck_ , he remembered victoriously! _Everyone usually has a gland in their necks that usually increased the moment! Dammit Ben Solo, you forgot everything you read._

Pushing her hair aside, Ben inspected her neck and found what could have been a gland. It wasn’t as protruding as he had read, but it was a very light brown spot. _Bingo_! He eagerly started kissing and licking that sweet spot and Rey squirmed, the scratches on his back growing sharper. She held onto his shoulders, pushing her pelvis up more and more.

Their love-making growing hotter every second, Ben felt his balls tightening, but he still didn’t feel any swelling happening _(maybe he wasn’t meant to feel anything?)._

“ _Rey_.” He moaned as sweat was now building on his brow and starting to drip off his nose and down on her chest. “My beautiful Rey.”

“Ben.” She’d answer back, tightening her hold on him. “I love you.”

He grinned before he took up the thrusting once more, making a desperate attempt at making it work. The entire bed was shaking, and Ben was beginning to grunt loudly. He crunched his brow and started to growl, just like he’d read, hoping it would increase the chances of him swelling up. This went on for several minutes, but with no success - and he was on the verge of losing his temper until he noticed that the room had grown quiet if not for his guttural screams.

He brushed the thought away as he continued on, and then remembered how biting the gland usually intensified their _coming-together_. “You’re so fucking hot, my omega.” He whispered in her ear. “Being so wet like that, needing me like that, letting me take you however I want. You’re mine.” Yeah, that sounded like the right thing to say, he did have a bit of theatrical skills, after all. Before giving it another thought, he bit into her gland.

“ _Ow_! Ben - what the fuck!” Rey yelped angrily as her body went limp and her hand waved away his mouth from her neck.

Daring to look up, Ben met Rey’s crunched frown - and he realized that she was looking at him with a confused, angered look. Gone was the passion.

Feeling his cock instantly deflate, Ben pursed his lips as he caught his breath.

“What the fuck was that, Ben?” She asked again angrily, massaging her now very red and swollen neck.

Nervous, Ben pulled out of her and lay on his side, confused and embarrassed. “I was just trying to get a knot.” He said in a low voice.

Rey’s eyes opened wide. “You were _what_?”

“Trying to get a knot? You know, my dick swells at the bottom so it’d stay inside you.” He muttered, looking away, his eyes burning holes on the wall.

“What the hell are you on about, Ben?” Rey asked awkwardly, making sure to cover her body with the bedsheets. “You can’t do that with your cock! No human can.”

“But… I’m an alpha, you’re my omega.” He started, dumbfounded. “I… Alphas’s cocks usually swell up right before they cum, and then they stay inside their mates and Rey, you’re my mate - and since you’re not a Beta or an Alpha, then I can do that to you…” He looked down. “Although I didn’t manage to do it right, I guess… I mean… Did you feel anything when I bit down on your gland?”

A frightened glare on Rey’s face made Ben’s cheeks run aflame. _She hated it!_ She wasn’t his mate after all. He had just made a fool out of himself. How could he have been so stupid! She was his first girlfriend, his first everything, and he loved her more than anything else in this world - and he royally fucked it up by trying to be something he wasn’t. Boy was he going to be living a sorry ass life from now on, and Rey will remember him as an alpha-wanna-be. His heart was breaking in a million pieces.

“Ben, what the blazes are you on about? You’re not an alpha, I’m not an omega! I don’t have a gland!” She pointed to the ugly red spot on her neck. “That’s just a freckle, although now I do think the red will never go away thanks to your vampire teeth.” She stopped, utterly confused and grabbed his hand, looking at him. “What the fuck are you on, Ben? _Alpha? Omegas? Betas?_ ”

Embarrassed, Ben turned on his back and looked at the ceiling, crossing his arms over his chest. “I was worried that maybe you weren’t happy with our sex life… I mean, I was a virgin until I met you and have zero experience, I thought… maybe you’d get bored or that I wasn’t good enough…” He sighed and glanced at her. “I didn’t want to lose you if you didn’t think I was adequate, so I asked Phasma and Poe for advice and, well, they suggested that I read A/B/O fanfiction for inspiration… I… I couldn’t read the Harry Potter ones they recommended, so I just read the ones from Space Wars…” He sighed miserably, passing a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry I couldn’t live up to the hype.” He looked at the ceiling, and the room became quiet once again if not for their breaths slowing down.

There it was, the end of their relationship. These past six months would have been for naught, and Ben couldn’t even think of what his life would be without his freckled beauty by him, supporting him, adoring him. All the good times they had flashed between his eyes, her smile, her hair-do, her slim body, her feistiness, her crazy ideas…

Everything…

_Gone_ …

A lump formed in his throat.

Then her cute giggle erupted across the bedroom.

That was certainly not what he was expecting.

Rey pulled down the bedsheets and straddled him. Still broken, Ben felt her tiny hands on his cheeks before she pressed her lips over his.

“Ben! My sweet, foolish Ben.” She purred as she looked down at him with a grin. “There’s absolutely no such thing as A/B/O, it’s fiction! Unless you’re a wolf, or some sort of supernatural creature, humans cannot have knots - nor do we have glands on our necks!” Rey said softly, smiling kindly, her hazel eyes glittering into his darker ones.

“ _Oh_.”

Rolling his eyes, Ben covered his face and realized what an idiot he had been! Why didn’t he do more research, why didn’t he google knotting instead of relying on stupid fanfiction (even though he had to admit some of them were pretty fucking hot) for sex advice! _What a fool!_ When he had stumbled on the amount of ABO fanfictions, he wondered whether he was out of the loop on the entire thing, and theorized that it was something everyone knew about but no one talked about. He had never heard of suppressants or heats and he had examined Rey closely. He wondered whether she had good suppressants because he couldn’t _smell_ her, and then he suspected his smelling senses were flawed… There was a lot of stuff that didn’t simply didn’t add up.

“I’m never talking to her or Poe ever again.” He said grumpily.

“Oh Ben, don’t be so hard on yourself.” She cooed, lowering her chest over his as she passed a hand through his hair. “You didn’t know.” She chuckled, but then she looked lovingly into his eyes. “Look, I know this is all new to you - but it’s also new for me. I’ve never been so in love as I am now, Ben. I’ve never felt so complete, so happy. Everything happened so fast but dammit, this is the real thing.” Her voice was so passionate. “Don’t you even doubt your abilities in the bedroom because babe, you make me happy.” Her eyes softened as she lowered her head and tenderly kissed his neck, his forehead, his ear. “ _So very happy_.”

“Really?” He asked, growing hard again, feeling the tension rising, _wanting_ , all doubts, all thoughts about knotting disappearing.

“ _Yes_.” She hissed as she lowered herself over him, swallowing his cock within her folds. “Just so it’s said, you’ve literally ruined me for anyone else.” She sighed, biting her lips, her eyes connecting to his.

“Show me.” Ben dared to ask as he closed his eyes and felt her folds grasping his member.

“I will, Ben.” Rey replied between soft moans. “ _Always_.”

**Author's Note:**

> God I thought I didn't ruin anyone's love of ABO. This was extremely fun to write. ABO is still the one subject I cannot see myself writing so it was a good challenge! 
> 
> Hope you like it Mel and Happy Holidays! <3


End file.
